Son Of L
by Air Vee
Summary: 20 years after his death, L's sucsessor Near must return for the second Kira case. But he gets more than he bargained for when he runs into L himself. Full story of FanComic Son of L! Warning! : Massive spoilers! Near and Matsuda guest star!
1. I am L

**Recap... If you missed it!**

In the year 2004, L Lawliet, the world's greatest detective was killed by the mass murderer with a God complex Kira. Years later it is revealed by Near, L's sucsessor, that Light Yagami, L's first friend, was Kira. Touta Matsuda, who worked with L, shot Light 5 times in a fit of rage. Ultimately, the Death Note, the notebook used to kill all of his victims, is what brought his life to an end.

**What you missed...**

Now in 2024, Roger "Watari" Ruvie died of a mysterious unprevoke heart attack in front of Near. The puzzle box Ruvie brought Near had a message on the bottom: That was for Light. There will be more. :)

Later that month he traveled to Whmmy's House in Winchester, England. He sought out a 19 year old man and self proclaimed biggest fan of the third place sucsessor Mail "Matt" Jeevas, named Taka to be his personal body guard.

Shortly after the two flew to Japan to gather Matsuda from his job as a police captain to be Near's right hand man. Matsuda reveals to Near that though it appeared to the naked eye that Teru Mikami killed himself when his "God" was shot, he was actually alive and well raising, Light and Misa Amane's child, Kira Yagami.

Near and company arrived at the Kira Investigation building to find it not demolished as it was suposed to be, but newly renovated and the power restored. They arrive to the room where L died to find a man in the chair, his bodyguards with guns to Taka and Matsuda. The man in the chair demands Nears identity.

"I am Near."

The man turns and reveals himself as a scruffy raven haired youth, with onyx colored panda eyes, a black longsleeved shirt on and baggy blue jeans with no shoes or socks.

"I am L."

**Now...**

--

**1)**

"You're L??"

"But L's been dead for almost 20 years!"

"Correct." The mans low monotoned voice could have easily fooled anyone that he was the real deal. "The first L did die."

"L didn't sit like that!"

Matsuda instantly noticed the man in front of them sat with one leg to his chest the other falling lazily to the side. The strange man tilted his head 45 degrees letting a thick crack escape.

"Correct again. L also bit his thumb not his pinky and wore white not black."

He turned to his plate of sweets again. The red headed man in goggles stepped foward.

"Then how dare you call your self L?"

"Ryuzaki and I were very similar yet very differant, but we shared a common belief." He peered out from behing the chair. "Justice will prevail." He stuck a strawberry in his mouth chewing slowly. "I am still waiting for your names..."

"I am Near" He stepped forward. "This is Taka and Matsuda.."

"I see. Near? Is that the name you said?"

"Yes, I was chosen to replace L--"

"In the occasion he was killed. Yes, I am well aware of that. Please sit down, Near. I have a feeling I will need your assistance later."

Near slowly walked to the seat left of the man, watching him closely. He was far too young to be L. L would be almost 45 now, but this man couldn't be over 18. A young blond haired woman pushed past Taka and Matsuda carrying a large strawberry covered cheesecake."

"Ryuzaki, Yagami is downstairs demanding to see you."

"She is early" He mumbled picking another red heart off the cake. "Send her in. Naioki, could you retreve some seat for our guests?"

Naioki nodded and left the room. Shortly after another woman and a man came in. The woman had light brown hair that could have easily been a dirty blond variation and brown eyes, while the man had black shoulder length hair and square black glasses. Matsuda instantly recognized him.

"Mikami!"

Teru winced. This was the man who killed his God. He held back the urge to strike the man down with the notebook in his coat. The woman spoke first.

"So which one of you is L?"

The messy haired man in the chair raised his hand waving slightly.

"Kira Yagami, how good of you to hold our appointment, though you are an hour early."

Kira smiled a signal to Mikami to write the mans name down as his chair swirved to face them. Mikami froze. No. It couldn't be! Not HIM! He felt his stomach lurch and his heart stop.

"Ryu-Ryu-Ryuzaki?!"

"No but you are very close, Mikami-san." He stepped off his chair sitting on the floor. "Now, Yagami-kun," He started to contort himself causing Kira to twitch at every movement. It was both a strategy to pry out confessions and to help himself think." I will get right to the point. You are here because of the immense amounts of criminals dying. With your history of being the daughter of both the first and second Kira... and Mikami being you legal guardian himself having possesed the book..." He straitened himself. "I suspect you of being Kira."

"That's crazy!" She laughed. "I'm anti Kira."

"Well, then I suppose you will agree to the term Mikami and I agreed on for you to prove your innocence."

"Absolutely!"

"Excellent." He returned to his seat. "Your round the clock volenteering begins now."

Kiras jaw dropped and she glared at Mikami. He shrugged still unable to think clearly.


	2. You Work For Me

--

**2)**

Taka was nodding off, bored. He really had no interest in the case whatso ever.

"Taka, could you get Naioki for me?"

"Get her yourself. She's your maid."

"1. She's not a maid. "He turned his seat to face Taka. "And last I checked you work for me!"

"Like hell I do!"

"You work for Near," L advanced towards Taka."Near, arriving second for the investigation, works for me, therefore you work for me."

Taka hit him. Hard enough that L fell back on his butt. His lip started to bleed. L stuck a finger in his mouth pulling it out covered in blood. He looked up at Taka the same blank look on his face as before.

"You hit me?"

Nijiro, the bodyguard from before and Taka's best friend from Whammy's rushed in hearing what was going on.

"Bossman! Don't!"

"Nijiro you know my policy."

L returned to his seat slipping a whole slice of cheesecake in his mouth at once. Near watched in slight amazement and intrest. L's chair suddenly swung around and he slid to where Taka was, launching his foot to the redheads face. Taka stopped the kick, holding it in his hand. L looked up from the floor annoyed.

"As the L before me said... And eye for an eye, my friend."

He brought his other foot up and kicked Taka in the side of his head instantly knocking him out, though Taka grabbed L's shirt, ripping it before he hit the ground. L's eyes grew wide at the event. Naioki came in casually carrying another black shirt.

"He owes me a new shirt..."

He removed the old one and Kira covered her eyes.

"Jeez! Some warning next time, Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Yagami-kun. I will alert you the next time Taka decides to rip my shirt."

He rolled his eyes letting a hint of sarcasim scape his voice. Matsuda pointed at L's back where a large tattoo spanned from shoulder to shoulder reading: Son Of L.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. L didn't have a son."

"What?" L turned irritated at the statement. "Yes, he did."

"He didn't."

"You all have been here for how long and you--!"

L was already agitated this was just the icing on the cake. He walked over to the computer his shirt still off bringing up a file none in the room had seen before. His.

"I am L's son." Near sat back in his seat, astonished at the news. Even he didn't know about this. "I thought you all knew. Well, who did you think I was? Beyond?"

Near cringed at the name. Matsuda didn't know who Beyond was completely, he didn't care. He was still stuck on the "L has a son". Taka rubbed his head, Naioki gently placed a ice bag where L hit him. She pulled out a choclate bar offering it to him.

"I don wan it..."

"I'll take it."

She glared at Nijiro. He smiled innocently.

"You can't handle chocolate. You go all crazy and shit."

"Yea, you do, Niji..."

Taka tried to stand but fell too groggy.

"Taka-san." L glared at him." You. Work. For. Me. Don't forget that. (And you owe me a new shirt.)"


	3. The Many Personas Of Mr Lawliet

--

**3)**

"Naioki!?"

"Yes, it's the iron!" She yelled back, slight irritation in her voice. "Detective Deneuve has a public meeting in 30."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I did."

She handed him his plate of sweets. A low growl escaped L's throat, most likely invoulentarily. Near looked over, concered at what he heard.

"Public, Ryuzaki?"

Kira looked out of the corner of her eye to see something that didn't belong on L's plate while Naioki explained how he did it.

"He has a minor case of multiple personality disorder. If he eats something spicy he takes on the Persona of Detective Deneuve and if he eats something sweet, he's L again. Then there's sour and bitter things, when he's Landon Ryuzaki and the salty things...we're not supposed to give him anything salty."

"So," Taka spoke up. "Differant tastebud, differant L?"

"Basicly."

L popped the odd object in his mouth, a little green jalepeno. He chewed it slowly, closing his eyes as the taste pricked his mouth until he finnaly swallowed. The chair swung and he stood up, for once not hunching over. Kira realized he was a lot taller than most people in the room, except for Near. His eyes weren't so wide open now, slightly relaxed. He proceided to remove his shirt as Naioki brought his suit over. Wait, L was going to wear a suit?? Kira freaked.

"Agh, Ryuzaki, come on!!"

He turned glaring as he slipped the newly pressed oxford shirt on, reaching for his tie."

"Listen, sweety... If you don't like what you see turn away." He slipped the suit jacket on, buttoning it." And it's Deneuve."

'He didn't just call me sweety??' Kira was screaming in her head. But it grew silent as she saw L do something thought impossible of Lawliets... He was brushing his hair. The whole room was watching in a quiet awe, even Near's gaze was evident. L tugged at the bottom of the coat but it wouldn't stay down. Naioki tryed to help but she was distracted but L for some reason. Kira walked over fustrated and began to fix him so he looked proper. An odd smile snuck on to his face, a near mocking smirk.

"Well, I guess you being Misa Misa's little princess has it's benefits."

"Why do you call her that?" She ignored his imense immaturity. "Misa Misa?"

"I've always called her that. Why?" He leaned in the smile growing ever wider. "Does it bother you, Kira-chan?" They glared at one another before she pushed him away walking back to her spot. "I'm sorry, Kira-chan. Did you catch a cold? Your face is quiet red..."

It was true. Kira was blushing heavily. But she pushed it off to how mad she was at him. He shrugged and walked out of the room. Hours later he returned, as the old L, slouched over with his pinky in his mouth. He sat down his head dwindling between his shoulders even more than ever. He was exhausted but doing his hardest not to show it. Near rubbed his back gently.

"I... apologize for my earlier behavior, Yagami-kun. I should not have been so quick mouthed with you."

Kira had forgoten what he said but she was sure she didn't want to hear whatever it was again. L collapsed on the desk slipping to the ground, sleeping. Near pulled him back into his chair so L wouldn't sleep on the floor.


	4. Anti Kira My Tush!

--

**4)**

Irre stood outside the door, exchanging playful banter with the paperboy. The day was almost over, Near, Matsuda and Taka had gone to bed already. Naioki was trying to sneaking into Takas room again. Irre picked up the stacks of newspapers placing his game on top. He stood in the elevator reading, stoping dead on a particular article. As soon as the doors swung open he bolted to L, newspapers and all. He saw Kira and instantly dropped the pile, causing a loud clap to erupt startling everyone.

"Kira are you okay?" She raised and eyebrow to his concern then waved him off. "I read the news."

"Irre?" L turned annoyed at the noise. "Yagami-kun is fine. Why would she not be?"

Irre brought him a copy of the news. L's eye twitched. He turned back to the screen bringing up the days news reports.

"Yagami-kun?" She was upset Irre told L of all people. "Care to tell us what happened to your home?"

She looked away... The night before she decided to take a taxi home instead of having Mikami drive her. A large crowd was watching and running from her home. Neighbors of hers. She turned the corner her jaw dropping, heart breaking. The home her mother left to her, was up in flames burning to the ground. She wanted to cry but more she wanted to find out who started it. Who could be punished for such an act. But when the tears began to form she saw, written in fire, the word: Traitor.

L tilted his head unsympatheticly.

"So, I supose this leaves you without a place of residence?"

"Yeah."

"I will not allow it." She looked up. "You are suspect to be Kira and we need to keep an eye on you to either include or exclude you as such. Therefore, you will stay here."

"In this dump?!"

That was a lie. Kira loved the spotless interior of the building, the way she could see everyone off the reflection of the floor. It was a spotless palace. 20 stories of pure clean 5 star quality. The only thing that she could think of ruining it was the fact that L was there.

"Yes. I have a small guest room currently unoccupied you may stay in."

Kira thought for a moment. All her stuff was burned and gone, she didn't have enough cash on her to stay in a decent hotel.

"Fine. Where's this room?"

L rose from his chair shuting off the monitors, a long boney finger escaping the overly large shirt instructing her to follow. Next to the computers was a storage closet, at least that's what L first told them it was. Now Kira saw it led down an incredibly narrow hallway to another door. Behing that door was a room, what appeared to be a teenage boys room. The walls had several posters of rock and metal bands on them, the bed spread a dark gunmetal, two black wood nightstands one with a light bright enough to light the entire room with being on it's lowest power setting. To the left, all the way in the back of the room, was another door leading to a private bathroom, completely dark and light blue from top to bottom, a oneway view window taking up 3/4ths the wall next to the shower so one could stare out to the city without anyone seeing them. Kira walked around in awe. L watched her nervously, something was bothering him.

"L this room..." She turned to him smiling. "Why have you kept this room a seacret?"

"Because, Yagami-kun..." He went to the closet pulling out a sleeping bag. "This is my room."

--


	5. Don't Touch My Stuff!

--

**5)**

L set the sleeping bag down on the floor next to his bed. To him it was impolite to sleep in the same room as a girl, but with her possibility of being Kira, L was taking no chances of leaving her alone. Especially not in _his _room. Kira scooped up the MP5 player on the table flipping through the playlists without L noticing. He had all her favorite artists and songs on there, some of the funniest videos she'd seen and some she hadn't. He turned sharply when he heard her laughing. He rushed to rescue the music player.

"This is hilari--HEY!"

"Don't touch that." He snapped. "Though you are a guest you are not allowed to--KIRA!"

She was at his nightstand flipping through his photo album. He froze, hoping he wouldn't see the picture.

"Is this me??" Too late. He walked over casually, sitting next to her. "Why do you have a picture of me? Who's this?"

"That is me..."

The whisper came to be a shock to Kira. L knew her before the case? He gently removed the book from her grasp.

"How did you know me?"

"I lived with you for about 2 years... I was your foster brother, you were too young to remember. Are you ready for bed, Yagami-kun?"

She nodded reluctantly wanting to hear more. The lights went off and she slipped under the covers. Kira could see L's silloette removing his shirt and sitting on the sleeping bag before turning the MP5 on, slipping a pair of headphones over his head. The faint sound of Ichirin No Hana by High and Mighty Colors could be identified by Kira. She turned away still fustrated she couldn't know more about her and L's history together. Suddenly, thick tic-tacing erupted behind her. L had brought out his laptop, contently surfing the internet. Near constantly told him not to focus entirely on work. So, now he was watching an American TV show the sound on mute. Kira could see goosebumps form along his thin arms. Someone had turned the AC on in the middle of autum. She knew he couldn't possibly hear him so she threw a pillow at him. He glared in the direction the pillow came from.

"Are you cold L?" He shook his head, being stubborn. "Don't be stupid, you'll catch a cold."

"Since when do you have concern for my health?"

"Since I can be blamed for being willfull neglect. Now get up here."

"No, it is rude to be in bed with a girl that I am not dating."

"PRETEND!"

L got up irritated, closing the laptop and turning of the music player. He slipped into the bed on the very edge. Kira grabbed him around the waist trying to pull him closer. Soon the were both wrestling on where L was to stay until he was on top of her. He didn't realize it at first thinking she was on the other side of the bed. He turned the lights on revealing Kiras position and the reddish tint of her face. Neither moved out of the shock or possibly it was because Kira hand one of her hands in his jeans pocket.

"Eh...Yagami-kun, would you like to remove your--"

"Make me."

L pressed his lips against hers, just to get her to move. Kira 's hands came up around his chest pulling him deeper into the kiss. L's eyes closed slowly, liking this odd new sensation, until his pants started tightning. He pulled away. Kira curled up, silently asking him why. He turned away sitting in his odd little manner, looking at his pants. What could be wrong? This had never happened before. Kira peered over his shoulder seeing his face was a flash of pink. Her arm came around his shoulder and she kissed him. L couldn't feel the embarassment now. He felt something else, in his stomach and in his chest, and, for once, nothing in his head. Kira's tounge pushed at his lips beggining for enterance. He reluctantly gave in. The moments ticked away and her pants came off, then his, then everything else they were wearing.


	6. The Seacret Life of Lawliet

--

**6)**

Kira let herself fall on L's chest. He was unnaturaly fit for someone who ate noting but cakes and sweets. Hit chest heaved as he sighed, exhausted. She ran her finger over the outline of his tattoo. The old english L seemed destined to be in that spot, on the left, close to his heart he told her. That was something they had in common, their fathers. The most important thing to them had to be living up to L and Light's expectations. But if L and Light saw their children in bed together, they'd probably crawl out their graves and have heart attacks all over again. Well, Light would. L would most likely be more forgiving... Kira poked his belly button to get his attention.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What our fathers would say if they saw us..."

"Dad would throw a fit..."

She tryed to roll on to her back but her movements made L involentarily buck his hips. She stayed still.

"Would you like me to... um... so you can...?"

"No, it's fine."

L was nervous to be disscussing sex. It was his first time, he was still wafting in the shock that he'd gone through with it. He was still in some part shaking. What if the others found out? Dear God, what if Near found out! L would be dismissed from the case all together. Kira tapped his cheek. She knew he was thinking about the case.

"Stop it. This is us time."

" 'Us' time? Yagami-kun there is an us?"

"I'd like to think so. Otherwise I wouldn't be in _your_ bed, with _you _halfway up my--"

"Point taken!"

L turned a bright pink, tossing his head away from Kira's stare. She grabbed his shoulders pulling herself out. L cringed at the movement sighing heavily when it was over. She sat up stealing the covers away from his exposed body to cover her own. She pulled on her bed clothes which was not much more than a pair of undies and a black T-shirt L presumed to be his.

"I wanna talk, L."

"What ever about?"

"Me." She had his black boxers in her hand, moving to the foot of the bed. "I think you need some leverage on me."

"Why would you think that?"

"If I tell anyone about this, it ruins your reputation not mine. You need something so that we're even."

"There is nothing you can tell me that I do not already know."

"Even that I am Kira?"

"No, I knew that. You just confirmed it."

His calm demeanor hid his mind screaming he was right. Kira tossed the black boxers at him. L's muscles still ached, it bothered him to move, not pain wise just comfort wise. He let out a long groan sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck, then cracking it. His stress reliever.

"So... You are Kira?" She nodded. "Well, I am going to ignore your confession. It is illogical for you to confess to me. I find it that way becuse you had to sleep with me to confess. In a sense... Bullshit."

Kira laughed, some for the fact he didn't believe her, another for his response and lastly because it was the first time he ever cursed.

"Believe what you want, Ryuzaki. I'll tell you everyday until you believe me then."

"You will be wasting your breath. But then again..." His head tilted 45 degrees, a sign he was deep in thought. "Another thing to make a point of... when we are together, alone... " He leaned in as if to kiss Kira. "You will call me Landon."

"Why?"

"Because Yagami-kun..." He smiled his little smile. "That is my name."

She sat stunned for a moment. That couldn't be his real name. That was the alter ego of his with the sleeping problem...

"L-A-N-D-O-N L-A-W-L-I-E-T. That is how it is spellt that is how it should be written."

"What? I'm not going to kill you!"

"You said you are Kira. If you are Kira, I, as L, being the man in your way of 'creating a new world', am to be eliminated."

L got off the bed putting his jeans back on before sitting on the floor, covering his ears with headphones.


	7. It's Almost Over

--

**7)**

"L...?"

He didn't look over.

"Oh, L...?

"_What_?"

B's dark grey eyes peered out from behind the chair. He had arrived from America the day before and hadn't stopped asking questions since. But L put up with it because B gave him a crucial piece of evidence: a video of Kira writing in the notebook.

"I was wondering... Why are we still on this case? I gave you the video. What else do we need?"

"A confession would be nice."

Beyond spun around in his chair, his black hair whipping around after him.

"You ask for too much."

Naioki placed the platter of sweets next to them, handing B a jar of pink jam. He twisted the cap off as if he hadn't had food in weeks, plummiting his hand into the glass cylinder.

"Why did you send Matsuda and Near home again?"

He licked off a sticky finger. Near and Matsuda's absence had been requested only two days before. Though to the members of the task force left in the room it seemed more like a demand than a request. L couldn't put the only remaining survivors of the first Kira investigation in danger like that, even though both Near and Matsuda had made it apparent they wanted to see the case all the way to the end. L wouldn't allow it. But he knew Near was stubborn and Matsuda even more so. They were staying at a nearby hotel which made L's skin crawl. Near should be staying someplace more fit for him than some lowly hotel. He wanted to walk into their room and invite them to stay again but, no. Not after his lecture. Near would never let him live it down. L shifted uncomfortably on the thick square of coushion.

"It is not safe for them to be in the midst of the case when we are about to close it."

"It is not safe for them to be in the mehneh hen nehen neh..." B mocked. "What's Kira going to do? We got them pegged."

"Near was the on who put Yagami Light into the position of confessing. Matsuda was, if you renember, the one who shot Raito. This new Kira, no matter who they may be, has a standing thought of revenge against them. They may feel obligated to avenge the death of Light by killing remaing SPK members and ultimately Near himself. Remember Roger Ruvie?"

B nodded. L was more than sure of who he was talking about. Kira looked at the back of his chair. L turned facing the rest of them. They knew what was comming. They knew by at least the end of the week they would all know who Kira really was. Mikami had sworn to reveal their identity and the fact that there was a new L ready to try and stop them. Mikami's logic was to turn all of Japan and possibly most of the world against L. There was a good chance of that seeing how far people would go to find out who Kira was. Yagami knew that best, after they set fire to the home her parents left her, not that she minded now. Now she was staying with L and L was trying to ignore the confession from the night before. It was true, L had feelings for Kira even before she knew it. Before the case, when he still resided with Light and Misa, just as the baby came home. The determination to turn the son of L, child of his friend and enemy into the next Kira. But knowing who Light was, that he was the one who killed the first L, Ryuzaki would not have it. Light lashed out and Misa took L's side not entirely knowing what the fight was about. Kira and L were like siblings, but now, Ryuzaki just turning 23 and Kira, 19, she couldn't remember the faint memories of their childhood together. L on the other hand was haunted by the encounters with Light and the new Kira was a warm welcome from the years spent under Light's ruse of a father figure. Still, she was Kira now, destined to be Justice in place of her father, but even she was having second thoughts about it. The late nights with L and the pictures of them together as children they dare to sit and look over in the privacy of L's room. Not that it was private anymore. The room knew the two were together, after seeing the survialance video from the night before... Now, it was all about how would L end the case with his attachment. Would he really let his emotions get the better of him. It was assumed that they would, like he revealed the previous L had; his longing to protect his first and possibly only friend cost him his life. This L could suffer a similar fate. He knew this. Kira knew this and that too made it difficult to finish her new enemy and lover. She wasn't completely sure she even wanted to be Kira now. The notebooks page was tucked away in a plain notebook in her pants. She could kill Mikami and not have to make the desicion. But that would more prove she was Kira. B spun around in his chair again. She could kill him. He was a perverted nusance who openly hit on Naioki despite the fact that she and Taka were together. That wouldn't work either. B was the only family L had left. She couldn't do that to him. It hurt her just to think about it. Naioki was her best friend, Taka her most loyal subject, Nijiro, Taka's best friend and Naioki's foster brother. There was Irre... But no, he was excedingly close to L as well. Kira had to face it, L's entire life were all the people in the room, his only friends. She began to reget even telling L. But he entrusted her with something even his cousin didn't have: His name. Near didn't know it, not B, not Nijiro, Irre or Naioki. Just her and L. Her mind flashed to the talk she had with Mikami just after meeting L. How confused the two of them were that they couldn't figure out why Mikami's shinigami eyes couldn't see L's real name. That is until L pulled out the Death Note he had inherited from the last Kira case. Now the one he originally had and the one he confiscated from Mikami months earlier sat in the drawer to his left. The third one, from this new shinigami, Raitotan, in B's possesion until the case was solved. That was the deal made between him and L. L would allow him to stay and help in return for the video evidence against Kira and the book. Kira looked to Taka who was staring at her.

"So, now what, Bossman?"

Nijiro looked distressed. He was out of the job and without a home if L failed to solve the case. Ryuzaki tilted his head to the side a loud crack escaping the vertebre.

"I suppose we call Mikami-san to nogotiate a plee bargain for Yagami-kun." He turned to her. "Is that acceptable, Yagami-kun? That I will charge you with murder and assisted suicide?"

"Like I have a say..."

"Ryuzaki?" B's hand was lodged in the jar which was nearly done at this point. His face was fixed. "I just want to examine the hypothetical...If you died, who would finish this case?"

"It will finish itself."

"IF," He growled. "It does not. Nijiro takes over, right?"

"Do not worry about it. I know how this will end. I am 87 sure that Kira will be caught and executed and you all will be safe."

Kira nearly threw up at the mention of a punishment. Executed. Could L really let that happen to her? Would he?


	8. Time to Choose: Kira or L!

--

**8)**

_"_Ryuzaki?"

"Kira, you do not have to call me that anymore."

"I want to..."

"Very well... What is the matter?"

"I'm going to jail, huh?"

"I will not lie to you... I am not sure you will make it to jail."

He casualy removed his shirt, the large tattoo stretching from shoulder to shoulder, blaring out his birth given title against his pale skin drew her eyes from his. The old english L on his chest grew larger as he moved to hold her.

"You should not worry. We should try to relax while we are still together."

She nodded her nose came to rest on his thin arm. As pale as he was, as thin and cold looking, he had an odd warmth about him that she found to be one of his best irresistable traits. That unimaginable strength he hid but the gentle way he exicuted using it. He sat in his odd manner on the bed one knee to his chest the other to the side, relaxed. He was an oddly shaped arm chair that she didn't want to get up from. His lips found themselves trailing along her neck, soft and cool, sending chills all over but at the same time tickling her to laugh. Kira ran her hands through his mess of hair, just as silky and chilled as his kisses. His black wirey stands mixed with her inherintly neat thin ones tangling together as they faces came together. L's pencil thin fingers traced invisible lines on her back, experianced from years of typing and picking up sweets as if they'd turn to dust in his hand if he touched them otherwise. The knock on the door came to a shock to both of them. L slipped on a T shirt that obviously did not belong to him, being covered in print and just a tad bit over his actual clothing size. Mikami glared at him, positive of what they were doing, just not at that moment.

"I have to talk to Kira."

"Very well. I am going to get a peice of cake."

He walked past Mikami whose eyes followed him suspiciously. Teru closed the door behind him.

"You need to get rid of him soon. You know that, don't you?" Kira nodded. "I have schedualed it for Friday. The 6th."

"That's tommorow!"

"Yes..." Mikami raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"...Eh. No... No it's not."

"Tommorow night, 8:30. Okay?"

"Y-yes."

He turned to leave.

"Kira, do you really want this?"

He peered over his shoulder the square black glasses the only visible thing besides his ebony hair.

"Honestly? I-I don't know. I've known L since we were kids."

"This isn't about what I want. This is about you. You are God."

Kira's head fell unable to find a response that would make sense to the veteran lawyer. Teru shook his head.

"Tommorow night, 8:30. Don't forget."

He walked out just as L returned, not forgeting to pass the detective a icy glare. L sat on the floor eating his cake as if Mikami hadn't just been in the room. Kira sat next to him scooping a finger of whipped cream with her finger and sticking it in her mouth.

"I suppose you will need my name." Kira shook her head. "Why is that?"

"I'm not doing it."

"And what is that? Because of me?" L sounded slightly irritated and dissapointed. "That is not a good reason if that is the reason."

"It's not the only reason." L's face was trying to show an emotion but couldn't. "I want to do other things in my life. I wanted to have a serious boyfriend. Like you. You know, get married and have kids one day. A normal life. But I-I'm not sure I want the life that dad wanted. I wanted some kind of mediocrity."

"And who says you can not have that? Who says you have to be Kira?"

"You do."

"No. When did I say that?"

"Well who else are you gonna pin Kira on but me. I already confessed. I'm screwed. And not in the good way."

L picked up his spoon shoving it at her. Her mouth opened but not for the cake. Kira started to cry.

"Kira, you do not worry about this. Trust me. Everything will work out in the end." She curled up closer to him. "Like Ryu-- Dad... used to say: Justice will prevail."


	9. Date

--

**9)**

L had decided something the night before. This was the day he was going to close the case. But he did not want everyone to dwell on the loss of Yagami, but on the win of finnally beating Kira.

"I want Taka to take Naioki to the movies. Nijiro and Irre should go out to the arcade as well."

They stood shocked. L was dismissing them to have fun? Was he feeling alright?

"Brandon you can do as you please even if you want to stay here and review the case."

B's face lit up as a new type of smile spread across his cheeks, one of pure joy and sincerity.

"What about Kira and you, Bossman?"

L tilted his head like he always did when he thank.

"I suppose... We will go to the park or maybe the mall... It is Kiras choice."

It was the first time in front of the others he had called her Kira instead of Yagami-kun and he wasn't using it as an acusation. The others had noticed it as well but felt no use in bringing it up. They filed out quietly, even B who seemed more attached to this place than anyone who even lived there. Kira looked at his as Irre passed through the hallway following his cologues.

"Really?"

"Yes. Where would you like to go?"

"L, you're not exactly an outside guy."

"So you would rather stay inside all day?"

Kira felt a longing to be out and with L all day, but she knew the camaras would be on them and soon...

"I guess we could go to the mall for a little..."

"Great," He headed out the door calling after himself. "I will meet you in the garage. We will take my car."

L never took his car. B said it himself, L was a huge eco-freak. But he'd said it, they were taking the car. L sat in the drivers seat his hair was slightly brushed, he was wearing sneakers and socks and a Tshirt from Kira's last concert, The J-Pop Recall. L had never worn anything other than his trademark black long sleeved shirt, jeans and occasionaly black socks. She didn't question it though sure this sudden change in habit was to make her feel more comfortable. L was a superb driver despite his views on cars, pulling into the parking lot as if he'd done it everyday of his life. They wandered around the mall for an hour until they got hungry and sat to eat. L licked away at a large ice cream cone. Kira watched, chewing on a hamburger. L was doing his best not to draw attention to them sitting as normal as possible. Kira was slightly disapointed he was doing this. She wanted the "normal" L. His dark eyes looked up seeing she was a tad agitated.

"Is something wrong, Kira?"

She shook her head and looked away. L tilted his head involentarily. This was suposed to be their day of fun and she was ignoring him. Kira had to be mad at him, but what did he do? Maybe it was because he was trying to sit normaly. He pushed his seat back leting his leg come to his chest the other falling limply to the side. Kira saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and a small grin appeared. L's pinky found its way to his mouth sure that him acting "normal" was what was wrong. Kira looked back at him.

"You know you shouldn't worry about how I look with you. You don't have to change the way you are just for me. I adore you just the way you are."

"I know. I am sorry. I thought you did not want the photographers to notice you..."

"I could care less at this point. My career is pretty much over now."

"Why because of the case? Kira, you never know what will happen."

Kira didn't respond. L tilted his head for a moment and started to rustle his hair, He pulled out a pair of goggles from his pocket. Kira laughed. He looked like Taka.

"L isn't so tough!" He mocked making her laugh harder. "I take him on even without my goggles!"

He messed with his hair again, replacing the goggles with sunglasses.

"What do you need, Bossman?"

Kira held her sides at the imitation of Nijiro.

"Where are you getting these things?"

She said it in beteen laughs but he continued removing the glasses, fiddling with his dark locks again until they fell in such a manner Kira almost fell out of her chair laughing.

"Ryuzaki, do not mock me playing with toys. It really isn't polite."

He pouted in just the same way Near did when he told B off. A small grin appeared on his face. Kira stoped laughing to see it before it was gone but it didn't leave his face for a few moments. They left the mall not long after that going to the park across the street.


	10. Exposed!

--

**10)**

They sat on a bench watching the people walk by, the small children staring at as L sat in his normal way. Kira smiled to the elderly people who smile looking at the old couple of a celebrity and an odd ball. L looked both ways down the path to see if anyone was comming. He leaned over planting a kiss on Kira's lips. She moved closer to him cudling against his chest. She couldn't even dream of that heart beating in his chest of ever stoping. It had to be a lie; L dying was an impossibility.

"Ryuzaki?"

L pulled away sharply turning to see Near and Matsuda watching silently. Kira couldn't even feign a smile. Their relationship was public only after Near left. Though now he didn't seem bothered by it. L spoke first.

"Hello, Near. What are you doing here...?"

"I would ask you the same," He looked at Kira. "But I have an idea already. Where is Taka?"

"Taka and the rest are out for the day. I have decided to announce my findings on Kiras identity and arrest them, tonight. I suppose you would like to be there?"

"It would be nice." Near turned but spoke over his shoulder. "I hope you and Yagami-san are not getting too attached, Ryuzaki. I would hate to think of what your father would say if he could."

He and Matsuda walked out of the park.L turned to Kira a small hint of emotional pain showing in his ebony eyes.

"He is right you know."

"I don't care. I'm happy with you aren't you happy you're with me?"

"Happy?" L looked away as is he'd never heard that word in his life and was trying to figure out what it meant. "I-I never really thought about being happy, Kira-san."

"When was the last time you can remember you were happy? Like really happy?"

"I would have to believe that was the day Ryuzaki died... He took me for the park. It was the first time either of us went. It was the only time I ever saw him laugh..." He lowered his head at the pain brought on by the memory. "I never really concidered my own happiness. Just the rest of the worlds.

"What about you? What happens when you're 30 alone and the world has no life threatning case? Then what?" L didn't answer. "Did you ever have any plans for you're own life?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, when you're done being L the detective, don't you want a family or something? You're own family?"

"Honestly," L stared into her eyes his face fixed. "I do not expect to live past the closing of this case."

"You think Kira's going to kill you?? L--"

"I do not think it. I am more than sure that will be the outcome of this case."

"I wouldn't--!"

"I know _you_ would not. I did not say which Kira, did I?"

"I won't allow it!"

"Relax." He brought her close. "I will handle it"

L leaned in and kissed her, neither breaking away until it was dark. The went back to the car and drove off. The ride back was silent and akward. Kiras mind slipped back to the night that aproched. The instructions Mikami left her. L suddenly grabbed her hand at the red light, turning to look at her.

"One day, maybe, I will think about making myself happy. But first you have to tell me what I can do to make you happy."

Kira lowered her head thinking. L massaged her hand trying to help, by comforting her.

"I want us, you and me, one day... to be a family. A little L of our own."

She smiled. L smiled.

"I think we can arrange that."


	11. You're Fired!

--

**11)**

L held her hand tightly as they parked the car in the garage. They clasped each others T-shirts in the elevator, trying to transfer a emotional strength to one another. The doors swung open on the 14th floor. Everyone, Near and Matsuda as well, were already there, waiting. L went to his desk, setting the files on the case to print then swinging his chair around to face them all at the same time. So they could all hear.

"I want to thank all of you." His head lowered itself slightly, tilting to think of words to express his grattitude. "You did not have to. You did not have to come out here and risk your lives to stop Kira with me. I could have done it alone and not be done for many more months, so I want to thank you all."

"Well, it's been fun, Ryuzaki." Taka laughed."A real education."

L nodded. He found himself fondling his hair in a manner similar to Near, what he did when he was nervous or unsure.

"I can assure you all, that when this is over, when every one of you leave this building--"

" 'Every one'? Ryuzaki what are you saying?" A look of desparation exploded on Irres face. " Are... Are we fired?"

The room grew quiet. L was firing Nijiro, his bodyguard, Irre, the book keeper and Naioki his personal assistant?

"In a sense," L looked up. "Yes. Yes, I am. Now before you ask me let me tell you why... For the past 6 years you three have been here, looking after me and such, but when will you have time for your own lives? If you stay here you will not have your own lives."

The chair swung around towards the screens again. Nijiros mouth hung open. This job was his life, he couldn't imagine another job for him. L opened the drawer containing the Death Notes

"This is, by inheritance, yours"

Kira shook her head. L shrugged and slipped it into his back pocket. He walked back to his seat. B looked over sure L was going to demand the notebook from his and dissmisshim there, but he didn't. B reached inside his shirt pulling the Death Note out and pushing it towards L. But he shook his head as well.

"No. That is yours. You found it fair and square. Also I have no evidence against you that you have or will use it therefore it is highly ilogical for me to confiscate it from you."

He reached under his desk and as if on cue Ryuk appeared behind him followed by the new shinigami, Raitotan, who idled by the wall ready to leave. L lifted a basket of apples up giving it to Ryuk. Ryuk took it going into the corner munching loudly on the red orbs, thanking L in between bites.

"Thank you, because you out of all of us had the least to gain from this case and you helped none the less."

"It's been some 20 years, huh, kid?"

"It has..."

L looked at the screens one more time as the last paper printed itself. He turned to the team again.

"This is it then... Nijiro, Naioki, Irre... go get us all something to eat, we will be upstairs for quite some time. Near, Matsuda, Beyond, Taka, Kira... you all should head up there now. I have to change and will be with you shortly. And again... Thank you all."

Everyone cleared the room.


	12. Cornered

--

**12)**

L stood in the elevator alone. He'd changed into his normal attire, the usual black longsleeved T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. This time wearing socks and sneakers. His hands were in his pockets one brushing against the picture of their day of Cosplay. Naioki as Misa Misa, Near as himself, L as his father, Kira as hers, Irre as Watari, Taka as Matt, B as his father, Beyond, Matsuda as himself, and Nijiro as Mello. They could have been easily mistaken for the originals. The elevator doors came open and he stuffed the picture back into his pocket as he strolled down the narrow hallway. He opened the door. All the lights were off. The only light source was from the 10 windows that made the wall in front of him The door closed behind him. Taka stood there pointing the gun at L's head. He turned to the main desk in the middle of the room.

"A tad excesive, Mikami, no?"

"There will be no mistakes this time, Ryuzaki."

He stepped out into the light turning the chair so L could see B, tied up his cheek bruised his head cut and bleeding above his right eye. Near was passed out next to him, drugged. L looked around casually.

"Where is Kira? I remember sending her up here."

Mikami pointed to a silent Kira standing in the corner a blank expression on her face. Taka had come up behind L.

"You are a lot like your father. A near perfect replica of him.You are just like him. Standing in Kiras way. Yet again, here is L in the way of God creating their new world. But this time, I have made sure you will not interfere!"

"You sure do talk alot, Mikami."

"Just like your father in every way." His eyes glowed and omnious red. "Every way."

"I still have the notebook."

"Taka." Mikami demanded. " The notebook, please. Give it to Kira."

Taka reached into L's back pocket taking the notebook; he slid it across the floor to her. The door opened behind them. Taka pointed the gun at Nijiro the only armed one and Nijiro pointed his gun as well.

"Nijiro, don't make me shoot you. I don't want to shoot you."

"Who can tell?! You have a gun to my head!"

"Just drop it!"

"You first!"

"Nijiro!" He turned to L who stood calmly." Put it down. Everything is under control."

Nijiro lowered the gun but Taka signaled to put it on the floor. He kicked it to Taka who also kicked it but to Mikami. Teru aimed at L.

"Against the window, Ryuzaki." L paused. "NOW!"

Slowly L made his way to the window, calm, coy. Normal L.

"So, Mikami... You are going to shoot me instead of using the book?"

Mikami shook his head and pointed to Kira.

"I'm not going to kill you at all, Ryuzaki. Kira is. I'm just going to shoot you for the hell of it."

Mikami pulled the trigger. The bullet missed L, hitting the glass behind him. The window however shattered and L fell back with the glass, grabbing the ledge at the last possible moment, saving himself. Mikami walked over to him smiling, Kira next to him, the notebook in hand. His blood pumping and adreniline rushing L was breathing harshly. Mikami peered over the edge. L looked down himself to see thousands of Kira followers watching the show intently.

"Loyal Kira followers!" Mikami yelled to them below. "I give you the God of the new world!"

A great cheer rose from below. Mikami pushed Kira towards L. She slowly opened the notbook taking out a pen.

"Do it, Kira. Do what your father did. Kill the man in your way." Kira's eyes began to water."Do it, Kira! Kill him! Kill L!"


	13. Just as Planned!

--

**13)**

The tears in her eyes swelled. L was breathing hard as he stared into her eyes. The large black pools diggin holes in her soul.

"Do you renember?" She shook her head."Very well... L-A... Write it, Kira." She shook her head again. Mikami nudged her, smiling. "L-A... go on. Write it." She slowly brought her pen to the paper." L-A -N-D-O-N. Okay?" Kira nodded. "L-A-W-L-I-E-T. Alright?" She nodded once more. "Landon Lawliet. Is that what it says?"

"Yes..."

Her voice shook. L continued.

"9:00PM. November 6th, 2024. Sucide." Kiras hand fell slightly at the word but she continued. "Lets go of ledge... of Kira Investigation Building... Falls to death."

The tears were no longer able to be held back as they spilled down her pink cheeks. He pulled himself up to kiss Kira, gently easing back to his former position. His eyes glazed over to the clock on the wall. 9:00. L let go of the ledge. Kira jumped after him. Mikami and Taka rushed to the window hoping to grab her before she was out of reach. Nijiro, Naioki and Irre yelled after them. Kira and L were in a freefall. She grabbed on to L's shirt much to his surprise.

"I won't let you die alone!"

"If you would listen and trust me every once in a while you would know we are not going to die!"

Suddenly his arm swang out and grabbed a bar on the side of the building. The stopped falling for a moment but were swung into a long tube going throughout the builing. Kira was screaming but, L was smiling and laughing as they flew through the slide.Twisting and turning, it seemed as if it would never end. They crashed through the Linkin Park Poster on L's wall and on to his bed. He was still giggling madly. Kira stared at him in disbelief.

"That was... fun!"

"You... planned this??"

"But of course." L smiled. "I have a bit of a sixth sense. I knew Mikami would do that years in advance and I also knew you would spell my name incorrectly. So, therefore I had this escape tube installed during the renovations."

Kira threw a pillow at him, angry he didn't tell her. L got up and pulled her toward the investigations main room, to his drawer. He pulled out the last remaining Death Note. He looked up at Kira.

"We are going to give Mikami the scare of his life!"


	14. Epic Failure!

--

**14)**

Mikami stared in pure wide eyed horror at what just happened. His God was dead. Taka was beyond words, suddenly filled with rage that Teru let this happen. He grabbed him by his shirt collar, shaking him.

"You let her die! You bastard! You let Kira die!"

Taka threw him down and grabbed his gun pointing it at Mikami. His red hair stuck to his face as sweat swam down his profile.

"Taka, no!"

"Shut up! He killed Kira!" He kicked Mikami towards the window. "Go on! Tell the world you killed Kira! Tell them!"

"She was too weak to be Kira anyway!" Takas eyes grew wide at the accusation. Mikami's face was fixed however. "Getting all worked up over that boy! It was her fault, she made this choice! She wasn't strong enough!"

"One more word and you can personally tell her that."

"He can tell me now."

Everyone turned to see Kira and L standing in the doorway to the office.

" 'Not strong enough to be Kira', huh?"

Mikami's face was frozen unable to respond to the obvious trouble he was in.

"You're.. alive..."

Taka dropped the gun, then to his knees, swept over by relief and defeat. L stepped foward.

"As you said Mikami, I am just like my father. But there is one great differance between the two of us."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Our eyes." L smiled. Mikami stared, confused. "You see... Three days before he died, Ryuzaki knowing his fate made the trade for me on the cost of half of his life span. He did it so I would have shinigami eyes."

He pulled out the notebook and a pen, his normaly ebony eyes turning an eerie shade of scarlet. Mikami went pale.

"T-E"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"R-U"

"No..."

Mikami stepped back as the letters were written.

"M-I..."

"No!"

"K-A..."

"NO!"

"M-I."

Mikami stepped back again but wasn't watching where he was, he stepped off the edge of the ledge of the building to the street of people below.


	15. GoodBye

--

**15)**

Everyone looked over the edge. Mikami lay in the street below, the bright red substance spilling from his skull visible from 20 stories up. They turned to L who had a very odd expression of intrest and surprise in his eyes.

"I can not believe he did it." They glared at him. "You know I did not do that! I was ghostwriting! You know, pretending."

He showed them the blank page. Everyone but L moved away from the windows edge, adamant about not being the next one to go.

"So, Ryuzaki... Do we arrest Kira now?"

"Why?" He glared at them. "She did nothing wrong." They all looked at one another. Even Kira was confused. "Mikami was Kira, not Yagami-san. She was his scapegoat. He knew there was survailance so he made he pretend to write names in a fake Death Note, so we would pin this on her. She was mearly a pawn in his game. Can someone untie Brandon and wake up Nate?"

B rushed over and shook L as soon as he was free of his binds.

"You are one crazy sonofabitch! You know that??" He suddenly hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever give me a heart attack like that again! Ever!..." He pushed him away until they were eye to eye, whispering to him. "You know you're the only family I have L."

L smiled a big grin shocking many in the room.

"I am the only family alot of you have. Do not get mushy on me, Brandon!"

B laughed. L walked over to the widow again looking to the steet below.

"That is one hell of a fall."

"L don't get so close. You'll fall again."

"Dammit, call me Landon. The case is done. If a single one of you calls me L, Ryuzaki any of those names..."

"We brought the snacks, Bossman."

He tried to divert thought from Mikami's death. Nijiro started nervously handing out the small treats, cupcakes and such. He brought one to Irre who was watching L a deep look of concern on his face.

"Landon..." He turned. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"That depends. What do you think I am thinking?"

"You had Kira write suicide for more than just a bluff."

The room became still, all eyes on L. His newly discovered smile became eeirely wide.

"Brandon asked me when I came to Japan if I had any mind for a sucsessor of my own. I told him no. He met you three and asked me again. I still said no. He made that test for you all to prove he was right, that Nijiro was the best canidate, then Irre then Naioki... I told him it was pointless. For some reason I tried to groom you all for your own lives, good lives. Giving you a profession you excelled at. Everyone here except for Matsuda came from Whammys House. Everyone there was told they were in line to be the next L. And for so many that was never realized. Beyond, Mello, Matt, Alternate... So many fell short of the dream. I never had the dream. I wasn't going to be L, I was going to be his partner. But that two was an unrealized fantasy..." He looked to the crowd covered street below. "Yagami-san, you asked me if I ever had plans for my own life... Would I ever pursue my own happiness... I did. I discovered what would make me happy long ago. Before I met any of you. I thought I knew what it was but I didn't realize I had something just as good until this afternoon. But... It is still not good enough. I apologize." He pulled out the picture of them all together. "It is funny. I told you so many times how to spell my name..." He pulled another paper out. "L-A-N-D-O-N L-A-W-L-I-E-T. "

The paper was a peice of looseleaf which his name written in big black letters. He looked at it himself, smiling.

"Funny isn't it? This is where is began and this is where it ends..." L waved. "I really did have fun, but this is... goodbye."

He stepped of the edge. They rushed to window, crying after him as if it would make him defy gravity and return. They rushed to the elvator, Kira getting off on the 14th floor.

"What are you doing?!"

"He has this escape thingy in his room..."

But it had caved in. It was only good for a one time use.

L lay on a car in the middle of the street, somehow still alive, but they knew not for much longer. He coughed, blood leaking weakly from his mouth. He looked at Kira who had rushed to his side, gripping his hand tightly. He smiled.

"Not as... planned. Heh." He cringed in pain making Kira flinch. "I... I am sorry Kira. In the end I was the one who was not strong enough..."

"Why...? Why would you do this?"

"That is not important... Listen," He looked towards the sky, blood still dripping from his mouth down his cheek. "I used to sit... in the memorium cemetary, under his statue... It... it made me feel like I deserved to be alive. But I have never felt I deserved to call him my father. I never-agh! I never earned the right. I owed him and...and myself to finish this case.." He looked back at her. "But I failed. I let Kira get away. Again. Those years I studied under your father, I wanted so desprately to write his name in that book. I did. I wanted to end it. After what he did. But I never- I never could. I couldn't write his name. You see, I never finished writing his name so many times I rendered the book useless. I had forgoten that and I tried to use it when I was 18 but I had forgotten. I couldn't finish because..." Tears began to melt down his face mixing with the blood. "Who was I to take your father from you? I would be no better than him. I couldn't do it anyway, I would never be able to meet my father again. I can not go to Mu. I promised myself I would meet my father and my mother."

He sniffed, choking a moment on the blood in his throat. His eyes were glazed over staring at something no one could see.

"(I need a few more moments... Just two more minutes...)" He turned back to Kira. "I had to tell you... In my chair, the seat of it... Is something for you all." He squeezed her hand. "Now, renember... all of you... Thank you. And Kira..." he lifted her hand to his lips kissing it. "I really do love you..." He looked toward the sky again, the invisible heaven only he could see. "(I'm ready to go, dad...)"

And as the L before him, his eyes slowly closed for the last time; his grip on the person he loved fading and growing cold.

Landon Lawliet, the son of L, was dead.


	16. Finale

--

An hour after he was wheeled away to the morgue, the team of 8 returned to the investigation room. Taka took a knife to the seat where L said to. There they found a fully typed book; half memouir,half will. They sat on the floor together reading the last thoughts of its author, L:

** Last Will and Testament of Landon Lawliet**

I, Landon Lawliet (aka Ryuzaki, Deneuve, and L) of sound mind, body and spirit leave this last document to those who knew me best, and not at all. I also leave my apologies. First there are things that must be adressed. Things I have held from you all.

Nijiro and Naioki- You two share an addiction that you have inherited from your father along with his blond hair. I never told you two because it was of little relavance at anytime. It would have given you both a sense that you had to live up to his name. I should have told you your reals names years ago... You two are Nejii and Naomi Keehl, brother and sister and Mello's children. I should have told you from the begining.

Well...

Surprise. :)

Taka- You are a smart mouthed arrogent bastard and you do a great job of it. Matt would be proud. Bringing me to my next point. Matt came to me one night... about maybe a week before they brought him home. He had you with him, bright red hair and all. He told me to bring you to the nursery and watch you until he came home. But I supose I have been watching you ever since he brought you to Whammys. He said your name was Takao Jeevas and you were his son. I never told you because you were already a Matt egomaniac. Why spoil your fun? :)

Brandon Lawliet- You are very special to me being my only living relative. So I leave you with the most important job. Deep in my heart I feel an obligation to Kira. But quite obviously I can no longer fufill it. I would like for you to use the inheritance I gained from L to take care of her in every way she needs to be taken care of. She may think she hates you now, but that is what she said to me when we first met so imagine who it will turn out for you. ;)

Kira Yagami-This is probably the most painful thing to write. I have to say, I never expected to fall in love. Especially not with the daughter of Kira. I would call it unexpected. But what I wanted to tell you, I am unsure if I had or not..., is how I knew what Mikami would do.

When I was a child... just turned 3, I had my first nightmare. I told L about it and it scared the living daylights out of him.

"I was in a big room under a desk with a computer and alot of screens" I told him "Watari was talking to someone and then the lights went out. He looked hurt. He was holding his chest. I could here you talking, dad. You sounded sad. Watari fell and there was a big monster behind him with a black book. She was writing something. I was scared so I ran to you. You were in a big room with alot of people. I heard you say 'Everyone, the shinigami!' and you stoped moving. You dropped your spoon and you fell but a man with brown hair caught you. I thought he was going to help you until I saw he had a real scary smile on his face. I could here what you two were thinking." L was very quiet about this, his mouth was open. "He was thinking' I win L. I am the God of the new world. I am Kira' and you were thinking 'I was right, but...' you closed your eyes and I woke up. I dreamed you died dad." L held me for a moment. He was saying something to the matter of ' It was just a dream.'

I kept having the dream over and over and over again, even after it happened excactly like told him it would. For years. That is why I did not sleep very often. I hated reliving it. At 18 when I moved to Japan however I had a differant dream. A beautiful girl with the most goregeous eyes and cinnimon hair was pulling me into the park. There was an adorable little boy running around after a ballon on his wrist. He saw me and ran to me, calling my daddy. It was terrifying. I couldn't imagine myself a father. But still he wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me. I seemed to know him some how. That wonderfuly pretty girl smiled at me walking over and then kissing me. It... was bliss. And the horror struck as I awoke. A mere dream out of reach by all costs. It was the only time I ever had that dream. or any other dream not concerning my fathers or my own death. Growing up having these horrible premonisions... I had no hope but to hold on to the dream of the woman and my son. And I met you. The horribly tempered Kira Yagami. And do you know what? You were the girl from my dream, brown hair and all. I guess that was the first reason I noticed you. So thank you.

After reading the personal affections left to and for them, they got to work on his last wishes. To be creamated and buried next to his father with his epitah on the back of L's tombstone. To have Kira Yagami examined for a pregnancy, she was having a little boy... And finally and to be the most concieted thing in his entire will...

--

**4 years later...**

Kira stood in front of the statue, the same one in which 5 years ago she hated because it mocked her fathers grave directly behind her. The first L sitting in his manner, blank black eyes staring at the grave to the man who killed him, dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. L Lawliet -The World's Greatest Detective, 10/31/1979 - 11/6/2004 "Justice will prevail." and on the next panel added just years before, the states treat and tribute to the other L. Landon Lawliet - The Son of L, 9/11/2001- 11/6/2024 "I am L."

"Mommy?" He looked up to her with wide black panda eyes, somewhat done black hair and blue jeans. "Mommy, who's that?"

"That's grandpa L. L Lawliet."

She pointed to the elder Lawliet. He shook his head pointing to the newer statue.

"No! Who's that?"

"That's daddy. Landon Lawliet."

A great smile spread across his face. The statue was made of the same marble of the first with the exception of the shirt made with a black granite. Hunched with one hand in his pocket the other at his face the pinky in his mouth, like the real one standing to the left of the older monument. Brandon tapped Kira on the shoulder.

"Time to go, Uncle Beyond?"

Brandon smiled. The child took off running towards Nijiro and the car. Brandon stared for a moment at the stone tower, then turned to Kira.

"It's painful," Her auburn eyes hidden by her coat. "To see him when he looks so much like L." She chuckled "And then there's you. You're no help either."

"Sorry. I was thinking about dying my hair anyway."

"Don't. It's fine."

She turned leaving for the car. Brandon behind her. They both turned one last time, trying desprately to see if that really was Landon, sitting in the grass playing with his father, laughing, waving to his family good-bye before they drove off.

** Fin.**


End file.
